We will recruit a new investigator with expertise in apoptosis/cell death, inflammation, and/or neuroimmunology. The rationale for expanding in this area is that inflammation and immune-mediated events initiated after CNS trauma contribute significantly to tissue loss and subsequently decreased function. In addition, these processes are also initiated after restorative therapies such as cell transplantation and blocking that will lead to enhanced graft survival. Expertise in these areas will contribute significantly to all of the Projects in this COBRE and Projects 1-4 will provide alternative systems in which to test hypothesis generated in Project 5. Thus, there will be significant collaboration of Project 5 with the other Projects.